This invention relates to a facsimile machine, which is connectable with an external computer in a handshake type manner, and capable of carrying out a certain communication operation in accordance with a command issued from the externally connected computer.
Conventionally, it has been known of a facsimile machine, which has an interface such as an RS-232C and a parallel interface to enable a communication with an externally provided computer via the interface.
With the conventional type facsimile machine, it has been possible to carry out mainly two types of operations, but not limited thereto; one type operation includes such as facsimile data receipt or transmission and a copying operation (hereinafter referred to as a facsimile machine oriented operation) that can be conducted by the facsimile machine alone, and the other type operation includes such as a print out operation of the data sent from the externally provided computer or receipt or transmission of the data sent from the externally provided computer upon issuance of the command from the externally provided computer (hereinafter referred to as a communication operation).
However, with the aforementioned facsimile machine, it has not been possible to carry out a so-called parallel process (carrying out the two different operations in parallel manner). Specifically, when the facsimile machine, during execution of the machine oriented operation, receives an interrupt signal for communication operation from the external computer, the facsimile machine can not perform the two operations, machine oriented operation and communication operation, in parallel manner due to an excessive increase of load in a control unit of the facsimile machine main body. Accordingly, what was possible with the aforementioned facsimile machine other than the parallel process is to conduct the communication operation after completion of the facsimile machine oriented operation. As a result, the communication operation from the external computer with the use of such facsimile machine was far below what was desired in view of operational efficiency and operability. Thus there certainly exists room for an improvement in view therefrom.